Ultraman: The Adventure Begins
Ultraman: The Adventure Begins was an animated movie joint produced by Hanna-Barbera and Tsuburaya Productions in 1987. The movie was titled for its Japanese release in 1989. The movie was intended as a backdoor pilot for an animated series, but no such series ever emerged. However, the costumes based on the three main heroes (the Ultra Team) were made for use in stage shows in Japan. Plot Scott, Chuck, and Beth, a trio of stunt pilots, experience a strange burst of light during a stunt show. In spite of their planes crashing as a result, they emerge unharmed. They are soon contacted by an agent from outer space (whose secret identity is the groundskeeper of a Pebble Beach golf course), who informs them that they've become the host forms of three alien warriors who've arrived to protect the planet from a group of monsters from the planet Sorkin. The three pilots become the members of a group called the Ultra Force headquartered within Mount Rushmore. They are equipped with futuristic fighter ships, and when in particularly great danger they automatically assume the forms of the alien warriors. After defeating the final Sorkin monsters, the warriors remain on Earth to protect it from further danger. Characters The Ultra Force *'Scott Masterson' (voiced by Michael Lembeck; Tōru Furuya in Japan) - The story's young protagonist. Transforms into Ultraman Scott. **Height: 82 Meters **Weight: 64,000 Tons **Flight Speed: Mach 24 **Weapons: ***Granium Light Ray ***Ultra Energy Ball ***Ultra Slicer ***Triple Power *'Chuck Gavin' (Voiced by Chad Everett; Shinji Ogawa in Japan) - The toughest and oldest of the team and the de-facto leader of the Ultra Team. Transforms into Ultraman Chuck. **Height: 79 Meters **Weight: 68,000 Tons **Flight Speed: Mach 22 **Weapons: ***Granium Light Ray ***Ultra Bubble Beam *'Beth O'Brien' (Voiced by Adrienne Barbeau; Hiromi Tsuru in Japan) - The cool-headed female of the team. Transforms into Ultrawoman Beth. **Height: 76 Meters **Weight: 54,000 Tons **Flight Speed: Mach 23 **Weapons: ***Granium Light Ray ***Ultra Spout The Robot Trio A group of support robots built to assist the Ultra Team. Their true names were too long for the team to remember, so they were given nicknames by Scott (who came up with "Ulysses" and "Samson") and Beth (who came up with "Andy"). The initials in their names form the letters "USA". *'Ulysses' - The thin and effeminate robot in yellow. His true name is Combot Model MF842. *'Samson' - The big and strong robot in blue. His true name is Combot Model BA666 *'Andy' - The pint-sized robot in red. His true name is Utiloid Model ZQ14582. In charge of the Transportation System. Supporting Characters *'Walter Freeman' (Voiced by Stacy Keach, Sr.; Kōhei Miyauchi in Japan) - An elderly man in his late 60s who forms the Ultra Team. He explains to the heroes the true cause of their accident and the origins of their powers. His relation to the Ultrabeings and how he knows about them is never revealed. *'Dr. Susan Rand' (Voiced by Lorna Patterson; Rihoko Yoshida in Japan) - A young scientist from the Federation for Extraterrestrial Research (or F.E.R. Labs). He has sympathy towards the Sorkin monsters fought by the Ultra Force. She gets romantically connected with Scott. The Sorkin Monsters *Green Shocks - The vegetation monster. Has accelerated regeneration, and powerful vines. Vulnerable to salt water. **Height: 100 Meters **Weight: 30,000 Tons *Garuballade - The electronic machinery monster. Superficially resembles a crystal ball (with a creature face in the center), and uses scrap metal from machinery to construct itself a monster body. The ball phase, standing on its long spinal tail, is called the Im(pronounced "eem"). **Height: 91.44 Meters (152.4 Meters in Im stage) **Weight: 30,000 Tons (27,000 Tons in Im stage) *Zoon - The comical child monster. Being a gentle creature that's only dangerous because of his size, Chuck relocates him to another planet rather than killing him. **Height: 35.05 Meters **Weight: 35,000 Tons *King Myra - The most powerful of the Sorkin beasts. A "super transformation" monster who can double his size every 90 minutes without limit. He can also become invisible. His initial infant form (Wylon) is actually small and adorable. The Ultra Force had the most difficult time with him as his increased growth spurts resulted in deadlier abilities used against them. **Height: Infinite in growth **Weight: Infinite in growth Cast English *Michael Lembeck - Scott Masterson *Chad Everett - Chuck Gavin *Adrienne Barbeau - Lt. Beth O'Brien *Stacy Keach, Sr. - Walter *Charlie Adler -Andy *Adrienne Alexander - *William Callaway - *Al Fann - *Ed Gilbert - *David Hall - *Allan Lurie - *Lorna Patterson - *Peter Renaday - *Ronald Schell - *Mark L. Taylor - *Vince Trankina - Aide, Doctor #2, Photographer *Les Tremayne - Crew *Gordon Hunt - Voice Director *Andrea Romano - Animation Casting Director *Kris Zimmerman - Talent Coordinator Music Theme Songs ;Opening theme *''Sky High Hero'' (スカイ・ハイ・ヒーロー?) **Lyrics: Yū Aku **Composition: Toshikazu Tokura **Arrangement: Shinsuke Kazeto **Artist: Shinichi Ishihara Feat. Koorogi '73 ;Ending theme *''Race Against Time'' (時の中を走りぬけて''Toki no Naka wo Hashirinukete''?) **Lyrics: Yū Aku **Composition: Toshikazu Tokura **Arrangement: Shinsuke Kazeto **Artist: Shinichi Ishihara Feat. Koorogi '73 Soundtrack The music was composed by Shinsuke Kazato and released by Nippon Columbia. The soundtrack was released as a Limited Edition printing of 5,000 copies. Gallery Ultraman_USA_poster.png|Japanese poster Other appearances *Mega Monster Battle: Ultra Galaxy Legend The Movie (2009), Ultraman USA along with other M78 Ultra Warriors fight against the evil Ultraman Belial. This marks their second ever live action appearances onscreen, after the Shinseiki Ultraman Densetsu featurette. Category:Movies Category:Movies Dubbed in Japanese Category:Productions Category:Ultraman USA